The Accused
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: One night at the mansion Scott is found bleeding in the kitchen and all the clues point to a certain Cajun. But why does Rogue, Wolverine and Storm think he is innocent? Its up to them to prove that he is before its too late, but at what cost.
1. The Incident Happens

Disclaimer: I Still don't own the X-men, they all belong to those wonderful people who created them. But I have a plan. I Shall Marry Warren Worthington the 3rd and then I shall have enough money to buy them. Just one problem though……………how do I convince Warren to marry me?  
  
If there is a big space between paragraphs that means that the story is now being told in the point of view of a different person. so read and please enjoy.

We stood in front of the jewellery store window, gazing at the beautiful, shinning rings. I looked at Remy whose eyes were gleaming as much as the diamond rings he was hypnotised by. "See something you like Remy?" I asked him.   
  
Without taking his eyes off the rings he said, "Oui. De one up de back, emerald surrounded by diamonds implanted in the white gold. $2,000. I like it."  
  
I spotted the ring and I immediately liked it as much as Remy. However one question floated across my mind that I knew I must ask him. "Remy?"  
  
"Oui Stormy."   
  
"How exactly were you planning to, um, attain the ring?" I asked raising my eyebrows.   
  
He stood up and looked at me with his dazzling red on black eyes. "De usual way."  
  
"And what exactly is the usual way to you Remy?"  
  
"Don't worry Stormy. Remy gonna buy it. Remy don t'ink his chere like it very much if he was to steal de ring he was proposing to her with."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Remy LeBeau, the man I had always known as the Prince of Thieves walked into the Jewellery shop and bought the ring. Another thing that I couldn't believe was that the ring he had bought was to be the same ring he was going to purpose with.   
  
As we walked back to the mansion I couldn't help noticing that he seemed happier, he looked very much like a man in love. And above all people I thought he deserved it.

* * *

I'd never felt happier in my life, I couldn't believe that I was actually going to purpose. Who would have thought? Certainly not me. The reservations for the restaurant were set and I had finally found the perfect ring after dragging Storm around every Jewellery shop in Manhattan. Everything was perfect. As I walked into the bedroom that Rogue and I shared, I saw her admiring the bracelet I had given her, only a year ago.  
  
I couldn't believe I had never though of it before. My aunt was a well known witch back in New Orleans and it didn't take much persuading her to create a bracelet that would help Rogue control her power. I walked up behind ma chere and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, "A wonderful piece of jewellery don you t'ink chere?"  
  
"Most definitely sugah." she said smiling, "Where were you today? All I could get outta anyone was that ya'd gone out with Storm, shopping."  
  
"We were. Shoppin." I said.  
  
"What fer?" She asked turning round to face me.  
  
"Clothes. Ya know. T-shirts, jeans. Clothes. Stuff dat clothes ya. Ya know." I was rambling and she knew it.  
  
"Okay sugah. Ya keep yer secrets. Just don't turn out lahke Scott Summers."  
  
"What? You t'ink Remy would have an affair with Emma Frost? Non. Scott can have her. Plus I would not swap ma chere for anyone else." She smiled again and kissed me, and then sat down on the bed, obviously content with my answer. "However." I said, "I do not like what he did Jean." "I know Sugah. I think everyone knows that ya don't lahke what he did Ta Jean." She looked up at me and said, "Dats what makes ya so sweet."  
  
I walked over and sat down on the bed with her and said, "An you are de sweetest of all de sweet people in de world, and I'd do anything' fer ya."  
  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way sugah."

* * *

It was late at night as I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for Scott to come back. He'd got up to go down to the kitchen to get a drink. I remembered as he had walked out he had said, "I wont keep you waiting Miss Frost."  
  
Well now he had. I was always an impatient woman and now wasn't any different. I got up and putting on my dressing gown made my way down to the kitchen. I could hear a banging and shouting coming from the kitchen. It was so loud that I watched as other people began to wake up and come out their rooms. Including Rogue, Wolverine, Storm and Kitty. "What the hell is going on down there?" growled Wolverine.  
  
"No idea. Lets find out." I said opening the door.   
  
When I opened the door I felt the very blood from my face drain away. Sprawled on the floor in front of us was Scott, and he was bleeding. It looked like he had been stabbed. I looked at the other men that sat beside him.

I looked at Kurt who sat hugging his knees and rocking backwards and forwards, his shirt splattered with blood.

Then I looked at Remy, his shirt also covered in blood, a blooded knife lying beside him on the floor.


	2. Somethings not right

Disclaimer: Still don't own the X-men, they are purely Stan Lee's. And after looking over my last plan I have realised yet another flaw to it…………. How do I convince Warren to give me the money.  
  
Same as before only instead of a big space (Which never actually appeared in the last story) The line across the page means that it has moved on to the point of view of another person. So, enjoy.  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw. Remy was covered in Scott's blood, the knife beside him on the floor. He wouldn't look at me. He just looked at Scott and Kurt. He was holding a kitchen towel over the spot where Scott was bleeding, putting pressure on the wound to stop it bleeding.   
  
I felt Kitty run past me and watched her wrap her arms around Kurt, who looked upset and scared. "It's okay Kurt, it's okay." I heard her say. I looked at Emma, she was crying and looked very pale.   
  
"You killed him!" She screamed at Remy, "You KILLED HIM!!"  
  
Remy shook his head, he wouldn't look at her, "He's not dead. We need Hank."  
  
Storm immediately ran out the room as Remy called after, "Get the Professor too!"  
  
No. This wasn't right. Remy would never do this. Not my Remy. He's not like this. Something isn't right here. "Okay," says Wolverine, "What happened here?"  
  
Remy didn't say anything, and for the first time he looks at me. He looks scared, but there's also a fierce determination in those eyes.  
  
"I said, what happened here?" Growled Logan louder.   
  
"WHY!? WHY DID YOU HURT HIM!?" Screamed Emma.   
  
"Jean." Whispered Kurt. Steadily rocking back and forth.  
  
I looked back at Remy who closed his eyes and stood up. Emma was now in hysterics. Kitty helped Kurt up and began to walk out the door, steering the tearing Emma out with her. "I'll take them away until they calm down." Says kitty.  
  
Just as they leave the Professor wheeled in, Hank right behind him. I watched as the Doctor ran over to Scott and immediately started to examine the wound. The Professor looked at Remy and at the knife on the floor and said, "I think you better come to my office Gambit."  
  
Remy nodded and said quietly, "Oui professor."  
  
He walked by without even looking at me, I didn't want him to go. It couldn't have been him. Even as I stood watching Hank take away Scott to the hospital wing I thought that something wasn't right.   
  
I felt Logan put a hand on my shoulder and say, "Ya'll right stripe's?"  
  
"Yeah. Ahm fahne. It's jus…… I don know how t'a describe it. Sumthin's not right Logan."  
  
"I know what you mean. I see the evidence in front of me but it doesn't relate to the scent."

"What d'ya mean Logan?"  
  
"When I use ma enhanced senses I can smell feelings. I can smell a lot of Anger but aint the Cajun's. He's angry all right, but not enough to stab someone." Said Logan looking at the knife.  
  
I heard Storm walk back into the Kitchen. She looked at us and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Don't ya feel that sumthin's not right Storm?" I said.  
  
She looked away for a moment then looked back at me, "Yes. I mean, Remy has Killed before and all the evidence point to him, but I just got this feeling that he's innocent."

"He's gotta be innocent. Remy wouldn't jus stab Scott fer no reason." as soon as I had said those words I remembered a name that someone had said.   
  
We looked at each other and said the same name, "Jean."


	3. A strange team

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-men (Haven't found Warren yet and convince him to marry me.) all I own is a lovely set of china dolls. Don't ask.   
  
Same as before a line means that the story has changed to the point of view of someone else. (It was all Rogue's point of view last time so no lines actually appeared in the last one.)  
  
In case none of you had guessed this is all set after X-treame X-men. Jean is dead (No thanks to Magneto) Scott is having an Affair with Emma Frost (Well it aint much of an affair now that Jean's dead). However I have changed some details. Betsy was never killed by Vargas and is infact still alive. I just wanted her to be in my story, she does have such great hair. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
The four of us stood round the hospital bed that was currently holding the wounded Scott Summers. Emma sat in a chair holding his hand, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I just cant believe that Remy stabbed him." she said softly.  
  
Hank nodded in agreement and said, "Yes. It is quite unlike his character to lash out like that."  
  
"But it must have been him. I mean who else could it have been? Kurt? Not exactly my stereotype of a murderer. Whereas Remy fit's the bill perfectly. Who can forget his involvement in the Morlock massacre?"   
  
"Obviously not you Warren." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Warren turned round to look at me with a shocked look on his face. "So what do you think Betsy? Did Remy stab Scott?"  
  
They all looked at me waiting for my reply, "Well. I think, that someone is innocent until proven Guilty." I said hoping my answer would satisfy them, but I was wrong.  
  
"Well he is guilty Betsy! The evidence all points towards him." said Warren as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"And the motive?" I asked.  
  
"Jean."  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Well, hasn't he always had a soft spot for Jeannie? Surely seeing her husband start a new and might I say wonderful relationship with Miss Frost make him feel that he should take revenge. For Jeans sake."  
  
"Warren luv, as usual you have left out one important detail" I said.  
  
"And what's that Betsy?"  
  
"Rogue. I mean, why would he stab Scott when things were going so well with her." I said.  
  
"Ah but love makes you do funny things." said Warren mysteriously.  
  
Emma looked up at him and said, "You think Remy was in love with Jean?!"  
  
"All I'm saying is that man is capable of anything. Even Murder. Betsy? Are you alright?"  
  
I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, "It's nothing to be concerned about luv. Just got a little headache. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go back to my room."  
  
"I'll take you-"  
  
"No, no. that's quite alright Warren. I'll go myself."  
  
I couldn't stay in the same room as him for any longer. I have always loved Warren and I think I always will, but sometimes he's such an asshole.

* * *

We waited outside the professors office, waiting for him to come out. After a while we knocked on the door. No answer. "looking for me." Said a voice behind us.  
  
We turned round to look at the bald man in the wheelchair. "I suppose you're here to ask about Mr LeBeau?" We nodded, "Well. I am at quite a loss at what to do. He will not allow me to read his mind, and when I ask him what happened all he says is that one moment Scott was alright, the next he was bleeding. I have locked him in the danger room. It is not safe to have him around the house. I fear, that I shall have to hand him over to the authorities in the morning. There is not much else I can do."

I stepped forwards, "proffesah, Logan Storm and ah, think he's innocent."

"Of course you do Rogue. And I would believe you, but I need evidence as do the authorities. And since Scott is currently in a Coma just now we may not know who that attacker was, for a while."  
  
"Professah, Can I go see him?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course Rogue."  
  
We walked away from the professor and headed towards the danger room. "There's nothing we can do rogue." Said Storm, "Your doing the right thing by saying your last goodbyes."

"Ahm not saying goodbye. We're gonna prove him innocent."  
  
"How exactly?" Said Logan.  
  
As we turned the corner we saw Betsy coming towards us. "Oh great. Just what I need. Remy's greatest enemies girlfriend." I said sarcastically.   
  
"Rogue." Said Betsy.  
  
"Betsy. Coming to gloat."  
  
"No. Defiantly not. I think Remy's innocent. And I hear you lot are out to prove it."

"So what if we are?" I said.  
  
"I wanna help." Said Betsy, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Why?"

"If anything, to prove Warren wrong. Plus, I hear the professor couldn't break through Remy's physic shield. I can. I've done it before and I can do it again."

"Fahne. Yer In."

We started to walk again when Betsy said, "Um. Rogue."

"What?"   
  
"Now don't get angry, but I couldn't help reading your mind and I just wanted to say that, Remy doesn't love Jean. I mean he liked her but, he didn't love her. I just wanted to, you know, stop ya worrying."  
  
"Oh. Um. Thanks."  
  
"So come on then lets break Remy's shield." said Betsy taking the lead.   
  
"We could ask him first." said Storm catching up with her quick pace.  
  
"We could ask him." I said, doubting the method.   
  
"But I have the provisions if he doesn't cooperate." said Logan, shaking the can in his hand.

* * *

Poor Jean.   
  
All dead like that.   
  
Poor Jean.   
  
The way Magneto crushed her. Took her very essence.  
  
Poor Jean.  
  
Finding out about Bad Scott's affair with the super slut Miss Frost.  
  
Poor Jean.  
  
Bad Scott.   
  
He got what he deserved. I'll finish him off.   
  
Poor Jean.  
  
Bad Scott.  
  
But first, I must dispose of the evidence.   
  
All of the evidence.  
  
"Fear not Jean." I whisper, "Scott shall die. Fear not my Love."  
  
Poor Jean.  
  
Bad Scott.  
  
Poor, Bad, Stupid, Remy.


	4. The truth is out

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own the X-men. And I have come to realise the sad truth. Warren Worthington the 3rd is not even a real person. I feel so depressed. But maybe I could sell the lovely set of china dolls on Ebay and then I might have enough money to buy the x-men.  
  
This one (like chapter 2) will be written in the point of view of Rogue, just because its easy. Please enjoy. And I would like to apologise to any fans of the fuzzy dude. It's just I could find no one better to fit the part.   
  
I looked at him sitting in the danger room. All alone. Isolated. I certainly knew how that felt, being isolated from society by my powers. He looked so weak and helpless. Somehow it didn't seem right o see him like this. I unlocked the door and the four of us walked in. He didn't look up as we walked in. "Thought you might come." he said quietly, "But Remy t'ink it's best if y' leave Chere. Remy sorry chere. But it for de best."  
  
"Ya didn't do it Remy. I know it. Logan knows it. Storm knows it. Even Betsy knows it. Yer innocent Remy." I said.  
  
For the first time he looked up and examined each of us in turn. "What y' all doin here?"  
  
Logan stepped forward and said, "well I'm here to find out whose been stealing ma job of beatin' up Scott Summers." I watched as a faint smile passed quickly across his lips and then it was gone, just as soon as it had came.   
  
"We're all here to find out the truth luv." said Betsy.   
  
"It's best dis way Betsy. Best leave it dat way." said Remy looking away from us.  
  
"Let me read your mind Remy."  
  
"non."  
  
"We thought you might say that Cajun." said Logan as he pulled out the can and sprayed it at Remy. "That's why we brought the sleeping gas."  
  
Storm summoned a small wind so the gas was completely fixed on Remy. In a matter of seconds he collapsed to the floor, asleep.  
  
"Right, I'll link you all up to Remy's brain." said Betsy. "An what I'll do is find the memory of when Scott as stabbed. Shouldn't be that hard. We'll see the memory as if we were there, but we wont be seen."  
  
Suddenly I was overcome by darkness. I looked around and all I saw was never ending pitch black. When I looked to my left I saw, Logan, Storm and Betsy.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.   
  
"Remy's brain." said Betsy.  
  
"Empty. As I always expected." said Logan.  
  
I nudged him in the ribs, "So what now Betsy?"  
  
"I find the memory.................. Found it."  
  
The blackness began to take on some colour. Eventually it looked just like the Xavier institutes Kitchen. And there sitting at the counter eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough was Remy.   
  
He was soon joined by Kurt. "Bonjour mon amis. Why don ya grab a spoon from de drawer and join me."  
  
"Guten tag Remy. Don mind eef I do." said Kurt grabbing a spoon from the drawer and sitting down beside Remy, "So. You are steel gonna ask ma sister?"

"Defiantly. Aint Nuthing gonna stop me now." said Remy smiling.   
  
"Gud, gud." said Kurt nodding his head.   
I wondered for a while what it was Remy was going to ask me when Scott walked in. "Good evening Gentleman. And what is keeping us all up this evening?"  
  
Scott walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and leaned against the counter. Remy held up the ice cream tub in reply to Scott's question but Kurt just glared. "Craving for ice cream eh? Well I sure got a craving but it sure aint for ice cream." Said Scott taking a long drink of his beer.   
  
Kurt looked confused for a moment. Remy saw his puzzlement and mouthed to him 'Miss Frost.' It only made Kurt glare more and say, "Ze grass hasn't even covered the grave of your wife and already you look to Miss Frost?"  
  
Scott nearly choked on his beer, "Kurt. It's not like you to voice your opinion like that!"

"Well eet's about time I did. Jean is dead Scott. And all you can do is sleep with Miss Frost! Eet is, terrible ze vay you just cast Jean off like zat! I cant stand it!"  
  
"What I do in my personal life is of no consequence to you Mr Wagner. And this is very unlike you Kurt. I expect this from Remy who always wishes for his opinion to be heard on the matter of my dead wife. But yet now he stays silent. Do not let me hold _you_ back Mister LeBeau."  
  
Remy looked away thoughtfully for a moment and then turned back round to face Scott grinning, "Jean Grey wasn't known as Phoenix fer nothing ya know. She died, she came back. I bet she could do it again. So I will say only dis. Although Kurt here would be quite happy to kill ya right now fer abusing yer dead wife in such a way, I am more content t'wait fer Jean T' come back and take her revenge on ya in de way she see's fit. Which I believe would be better dan anyt'in Kurt could do."  
  
Remy returned his attention to the cookie dough, grinning. "Good answer." said Logan who stood beside me. I couldn't have agreed with him more.  
  
"Abuse my dead wife? Huh. Might I remind you Remy that you are the one who, up until a year ago, was dating a girl who you could never have a future with."  
  
Remy looked up at Scott, his eyes flashing with rage, "Ya can say what ya want bout me, but don you ever insult ma chere."  
  
There was silence for a while and then Kurt shouted, "You killed Jean!"  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous Kurt! Magneto killed Jean!"  
  
"But you killed her inside!! You killed her soul! When she found out about you and Mees Frost, zat broke her. She vas never ze same after zat!!"  
  
"It's funny how you seem to forget Jeans attraction to Logan but are quick to point out my attraction to Emma!"

"Look would you both calm down." said Remy standing up. Kurt stood up also and backed into the open cutlery drawer.   
  
"Oh look at this. Remy LeBeau, telling us to calm down. Well lets see how calm he is when I say that no matter what you do Remy, you and Rogue have no future-"

"I'm warning you Summers."

"What ya gonna do?"

"Well punch you for starters."

"Is that it. Well what can I expect, never could hold your temper, could you Remy?"

"Scott."  
  
"You know I wonder why Rogue puts up with such a weak thing like you."

"Summers."

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if she left you for a real man. Like Pitor for instance-"

At that moment Kurt lunged at Scott, the kitchen knife in his hand. "KURT! NO!" Screamed Remy.   
  
But it was too late.

The blade had already sunk deep into Scott's Stomach.   
  
Kurt pulled out the knife and Scott screamed, I watched as Remy held on to Scott, his shirt staining with blood as he slowly lowered Scott to the floor. Remy then looked up at the knife in Kurts hand, "I didn't… It was….. I didn't mean to….zere's so much blood." Rambled Kurt as he sank down onto the floor.   
  
Remy reached over Scott and prised the knife out of Kurts hand. I watched as he looked at the blooded knife and then dropped it down on the floor beside him.  
  
"Oh Remy…..Vhat am I gonna do! If zey find out, zey'll send me to prison. Remy, I don't vant to go to prison. Not now. I mean, I have keety to zink of."

"Kurt."Said Remy softly.  
  
"Oh mein gutt.!! Keety. I should have zought of her. Oh mein gutt. She'll never see em again after zis."

"KURT! Listen to me." I watched as Kurt slowly turned to look at Remy, "I have an idea. We'll say………..we'll say I did it-"  
  
"Oh Remy, nein-"  
  
"OUI!. Look at de evidence. My shirt is covered in blood, I have motive and my fingerprints are now all over de knife."

"But Remy, zey vill send you to prison!"

"I'll survive."

"But Rogue?! Vhat about her?!"  
  
"…………. I love her. I'd do anyt'in fer her. Which is why I'm doing everyt'in possible to stop her brother from going to prison. But quick pass me that kitchen towel, I'll try and stop the bleeding, and den maybe I'll be done for GBH (A.N: Grievous Bodily Harm) instead of murder."  
  
The kitchen began to dissolve and we found ourselves back in the danger room. Remy was still sleeping on the floor. We looked at each other. "It was Kurt. Not Remy." I said softly.  
  
"Remy was taking the blame." Said Storm.  
  
"We need to find Kurt! There's no telling what he'll do next!" I said urgently.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What is it Storm."

"He's with Kitty!"


	5. He strikes again

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men (sniff) and no one wanted to buy my lovely china doll set. (Sniff.) I shall remain X-men less forever. (Sniff.)  
  
Same as before, the line means that it has changed to the point of view of another person.

I sat reading my magazine, thinking about everything that had happened. Poor Kurt. He seemed so shaken up. I mean who wouldn't be. He had just witnessed Remy stab Scott. Poor little elf. I knew that Remy was probably capable of anything, especially thieving, or as he liked to call it acquiring, but to attack someone like that.   
  
It just wasn't like Remy to do that.  
  
The door burst open and Logan, Rogue, Storm and Betsy ran in. Wolverine had his claws out and Betsy had a psychic knife at the ready. "Like what the hell are you doing?" I said angrily.  
  
I looked at Rogue who was glancing around the room as If she was looking for someone. "Where's Kurt?!" she asked.  
  
"He left."

"Where?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I looked at them all, they looked tired, angry and when I looked at Rogue I saw fear. "Look, lets just try to think, where would he go?" said wolverine.   
  
"Why are you looking for Kurt?" I asked.  
  
"It was him." said Betsy.  
  
"Him? What?"  
  
"Kurt Stabbed Scott."   
  
"WHAT!!"

Rogue punched the wall in anger leaving a large hole there when she pulled her arm out. We looked at her with astonishment. She blushed and said, "Sorry. It's just…… he could be anywhere."

I felt my stomach drop. I knew where Kurt had teleported to. And I now knew what he might be doing. The others must have noticed my anxiousness, Rogue turned round to face me, "Whats wrong?"

"I know where Kurt teleported too. Before he left he said, he said………. He said he was going to see Remy."  
  
I saw the colour drain from Rogues face as she whispered, "He's gonna kill him."  
  
"Get rid of the evidence." growled Logan.  
  
"I told you we should have left someone with Remy!" said Betsy angrily.  
  
"There's no time for 'we shoulda's' We gotta get to Remy. Now!"

* * *

Poor Remy. Poor stupid Remy. Look at him. Crumpled up on the floor. I feel almost…………. Guilty. Finishing him off like this. But it has to be done. There can be no evidence. Shall I wake him up? Yes! I think I will.  
  
"REMY!" I shout.  
  
He sits up with a start and then glares at me. "What're ya doin here kurt? I told you. I'd take de blame. Yer gonna ruin every'in!"

"I'm here Remy, to get rid of the evidence."

"What evidence?"

"My revenge for Jean."

"What are ya talkin bout'?"

"You."

I never thought I would see the day when I saw Remy LeBeau actually look petrified. "wha'?"  
  
I pulled out the knife from my pocket. His eyes opened in terror. "I want you to understand Remy, this is for Jean. You love Jean, right? She will be happy you made this sacrifice." With that I lashed out at him.  
  
The dagger sinking deep into his chest.


	6. Beep

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men…………………. that's it. No funny jokes about Warren. No comments about my china doll set. I got nothing………………………………........................................... Okay. I got one. I was arguing with this guy who sits in front of me in Modern Studies and he thinks that Rogue could not defeat superman. I mean come on. She so could!!!! She can fly, she has invulnerability AND She can take his powers. So yeah. Rogue rules, Superman drools. However Gambit could take them both.   
  
Just the usual, line equals Point of view form someone else. Enjoy!  
  
The pain was awful. It hurt even more as Kurt pulled the knife back out. He was grinning like a mad man.   
  
He was a mad man.  
  
I looked down at my shirt.   
  
Is that my blood?   
  
Or the stains from Scott?   
  
I felt weak, faint. The room was spinning. It was getting harder to breath. I heared a noise coming from the door. There was some shouting and suddenly I felt myself being lifted up. I heard a voice say, "We gotta get Remy Ta Hank."  
  
I looked up and stared into the green eyes of Rogue. "You hang in there Remy. Don't you die on me!" she said.  
  
"Rogue." I whispered.  
  
"Don't talk. We'll get ya Ta the doctor and he'll make ya better. Logan! Grab Kurt."  
  
"S'all right Stripe's. He aint goin' anywhere." Said Logan.  
  
"Rogue." I said again.  
  
"I said, don't tahlk!"   
  
I had to tell her. I just had to. Just incase. "Rogue. I just want you to know….. I…..just…..want …. You ….. Too…. Know…..that I love you……and I always will. No matter what."

"Don' tahlk like that Remy! Yer not dyin! Not now. I'll get ya Ta Hank. Yer gonna be fahne."

"I love you Rogue." And then everything went black

* * *

I was half running half flying to the hospital room. I had to get Remy there on time. If I got him to Hank he'd be okay.   
  
I burst into the Hospital wing, Remy in my arms and shouted, "HANK!"  
  
I saw the blue mutant run out from behind the curtain that had Scott behind it. He took one look at Remy and said, "Hospital bed. Over there. Now." I lay him down carefully. His face was pale, he had passed out as I had carried him to the Doctor. I explained this to Hank and he said, "it's the blood loss." He went away for a moment and returned with bags of what looked like blood. The Doctor hooked up Remy to so many machines that when he was finished, he didn't look like my Remy. I listened to one of the monitors that Remy was hooked up to.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
"Gambit has a rare blood type, O'Rhesus Negative. O'Rhesus Negative can be give to any other type of blood group, however. People with O'Rhesus Negative can only receive O'Rhesus type of blood. And sadly, that type of blood doesn't store well."

"Are ya telling' me he's gonna die!?!?" I screamed.  
  
"I just want you to know the facts Rogue."

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep,  
  
"That beepy thingamabob. It's goin' faster." I said panicking.  
  
"I noticed. Come on Gambit. His body might reject the blood."

"WHY!?!?"   
  
"Like I said, it doesn't store well. The blood might be too old."

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep  
  
"HANK! DO SOMETHING!!!!"

Hank checked Remy's breathing, "He's not breathing!" The doctor pulled a breathing mask over his face, "We're going to loose him! Come on Gambit! Take the blood! Come on!"

"REMY! PLEASE! REMY…………………..no."  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Fact: O'Rhesus negative is an actual blood type that is used as a universal donor. However people with the blood type can only receive that blood type if they need it. But the blood doesn't store very well. It can only be stored for up to 2 weeks. It is actually the Rarest Blood type. I don't know if Gambit actually does have it in the comics but I do know that my dad has it and there is a chance I might have it.


	7. A Ring and an Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I Don't own X-men. I however own a number of really bad jokes (My friends could tell you all about that.) However you will all be happy to know that I have won my argument with the guy who doesn't think Rogue could beat Superman. He has been converted…. Sort of.  
  
Same as before, the line equals a different point of view.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews!!!!  
  
I collapsed onto the bed exhausted. I wanted to stay with him, Just in case anything happened, but Hank had insisted I got some rest. The doctor had managed to stabilise Remy. It was lucky that his body had started to accept the donor blood Hank had said to her, he could have died right there.   
  
Right there.  
  
The way Hank had said that. It was almost as if he thought that Remy was going to die anyway. No. He couldn't have meant that. Could he?  
  
He couldn't die.   
  
He cant die.   
  
Not now.

Not when everything was going so well.   
  
I remembered every time he went on a mission, Id miss him terribly. I knew what sort of things Remy could get up to on missions and every time he went on one I couldn't wait to see him home. Alive.   
  
I didn't know what to do with myself, so I stood up and started to clean the room. I spotted Remy's trench coat that had been dumped on the chair.   
  
I smiled to myself.   
  
No matter how many times I told him to hang it up he still dumped it on that chair.   
  
Then I remembered the millions of times I had told him to leave me alone when I was upset, and still he wouldn't leave.   
  
The times where I had been angry at him, screaming, shouting at him to stay away from me. Still he would not leave.  
  
I lifted up his jacket, and some of the contents in the right pocket fell out. Just the usual stuff: pack of cards, pack of lock picks, pack of chewing gum (Remy had taken a liking to chewing gum after he gave up smoking.) But then I saw something that was not usually there.  
  
It was a little black velvet box.  
  
I opened it and found the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, my favourite stone in the middle. The Emerald. It was truly beautiful.   
  
Was this for me?

Was Remy, going to purpose?  
  
To me?  
  
I collapsed onto the bed holding the ring between my fingers. I loved him so much. I needed him. Tears ran do my face as I whispered, "Don't you die on me Remy. Not now."

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw the redness of my ruby quartz glasses. I saw Emma. Smiling down at me. I saw Warren, and then I saw Hank. He looked sad and asked, "how are you feeling Scott?" For a moment I wondered what I was doing in the hospital when I remembered. "It was Kurt."

"We know Scott. It's okay. You're okay." said Emma the tears running down her face.  
  
"he did it. He did it………because of Jean." I said.  
  
"Yes. We know." Said Warren.  
  
I heard someone walk into the hospital. It was Rogue. She held a small box in her hand. She walked right past my bed and into the curtain-cubical next to mine. Hank noticed my confusion and said, "Kurt stabbed Remy also. He's in a bad shape."

I felt my stomach drop. "Are you telling me, he's going to die?"   
  
Hanks face told me all. I felt terrible. I remembered the last words I had said to Remy. The way I had been so horrible about him and Rogue. I remembered all the times I had put him down.   
  
And then I remembered all the times he had saved us. All the times he had sacrificed everything he had, for us. All the times he had made us laugh, when the world around us was in despair.   
  
As much as I hated to admit it, I liked Gambit. Deep down, under all that charm, all that cockiness, there was a great man. One that was always there. But soon would not.  
  
"We're not sure if he's going to make it." said Hank finally.   
  
Suddenly the door burst open and there standing in the door was the fiery red head that i had, did, know very, very well. She smiled and said, "May I be of some assistance?"


	8. Phoenix Returns

Disclaimer: Really. I thought you'd get the picture by now. I don't own X-men. It's sad but true. And if I owned Gambit………………he'd be god.  
  
Line mean it has changed to the point of view of another person.  
  
Evosmylife: Thank you so much. Your reviews gave me a wonderful idea but….. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
We all stared in wonder at the red head. "Did you miss me?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Jean?" I said softly.  
  
"Nice to know you still remember my name Scott." She said walking towards us.   
  
"How?" I said weakly.  
  
"I'm the Phoenix Scott. I will always come back."  
  
I looked at Emma who glared at my approaching ex-wife. "So Scott. You thought you'd get away with it. You thought you could have an affair with Emma? AGAIN!"  
  
"Jean. You were dead."

"What sort of an excuse is that."

Emma stood up full of rage, "I think you've gone crazy Jean."  
  
"Have I Emma? Have I? Tell me. Where is Kurt?"

"He's in isolation." Said Hank, "He tried to-"

"I know, I know. Kill Scott."

"I forgot about your telepathy."

"Telepathy? Who said anything about telepathy."

"What?"

Jean laughed manically, "Haven't you worked it out? I may have been gone in Body but I was still here in spirit. And I saw everything. I saw Scott and Emma. I saw them, together. I needed my revenge. Kurt's the loyal type. Like a puppy. So it wasn't that hard to enter his mind and control his every move."  
  
"Oh my god." I said.  
  
Hank, Emma and Warren tried to make a move towards Jean, but they didn't move any further.

"I cant move." Said Warren.  
  
"Well of course you cant. As if I'd let you lot try and put me into isolation like you did poor little Kurt. The idea was that Kurt would Kill you, Scott. But sadly, I had not thought my plan through. I did not count on that stupid Cajun helping you. But in the end. I think its worked out great."

At that moment Rogue leaped out from behind the curtains of Remy's cubical. She pushed Jean right through the wall and screamed, "SO ITS YOUR FAULT HE'S LAHKE THIS!? IT'S YOUR FAULT?!?"  
  
"Yes Rogue. It's all my fault."

"I'LL KILL YA!!"  
  
"I don't doubt that Rogue. In a physical fight with you, I'm a gonner. But how's your mental strength?"

* * *

I looked around me. It was dark. There was no walls. Just dark emptiness. "Where ahm ah?" I whispered.  
  
"Dark, black, Empty. I'd say we were Remy's Mind." said a voice behind me.  
  
I turned round to see Jean. Grinning madly. And there, sprawled on the floor beside her was Remy.  
  
"Remy?" I whispered.  
  
"Yup that's him. Well not him exactly. It's his soul." said Jean pulling on Remy's hair, forcing him up on his knees.  
  
"Leave him alone." I growled.  
  
"I think Rogue, instead of making threats you should be asking why we're in Remy's mind. Well I thought it's be very poetic."

"What do you mean?"

"Remy and I are linked together now Rogue. You kill me, You kill him."

I looked at her eyes, they were gleaming with madness. Then I heard Remy say, "Kill her chere."  
  
"But Remy, ya hear what she said, Ah'll kill ya too."

"She's bluffin Chere. And even id she aint, ya have too. She'll only kill more people."

Jean kicked him hard in the back. "Quite you. Now Rogue. Lets get to the Killing." She lunged at me with a sword.   
  
Where did that come from?   
  
There was no time to think anything else. There was only time for action. Jean was doing all of the attacking, I could only defend myself. She was strong, very strong. Stronger than me. Suddenly she had two swords.  
  
Where do they come from? Then it hit me. She's controlling Remy's mind, which we're in, so she can force Remy to imagine her with swords. "Remy!" I screamed dodging another one of Jean's attack. "Give me some weapons."

"how?" he said weakly.  
  
"Think of me having them!" Immediately two swords identical to Jeans appeared in my hand, "Now we're even Jean."

"We'll see."  
  
We fought for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually Jean began to tire. "Give up Jean." I screamed.  
  
"Never!" I knocked both of her swords out of her hands. I saw her panic and fall to the floor. I held both my swords to her neck, "Break your link with Remy!"  
  
"If I'm going down Rogue, he's coming with me."

"LET HIM GO!"

"Never." Said Jean grinning again.  
  
"Chere?" I heard Remy say quietly. "Do it."

"Ah cant Remy! Ya cant die! Ah need you!……… Ah love you."  
  
"And I love you too chere. But You gotta do dis!" I looked into his eyes and saw that there was a shine to them. His face was pale, he looked half dead, but he still had that shine in his eyes. He smiled and said, "I always be dere fer you chere."  
  
I smiled and said, "ah know ya will." And with that I plunged my swords into Jean.   
  
When I opened my eyes next I saw that I was back in the Hospital wing. I looked down at Jean who lay crying on the floor. She was still alive. "You killed it Rogue." she weeped, "You killed my power. You killed the phoenix. " She looked up at me and took my hands. "I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am sorry. Sorry for the Phoenix." I hadn't killed Jean. I had killed the Phoenix force that lived within her. The dark phoenix must have taken over her when her anger for Scott and Emma started.

"ah know yer Sorry Jean." I turned away. I couldn't look at her. I ran into where Remy was lying. He lay on the bed, still. Not moving. His eyes were shut, his face was pale.

He looked dead.   
  
I looked back at Hank, who looked at Remy, then back at me. The tears ran down the side of my face. I took his hand in mine, "Come on Remy. Ya said she was bluffin. Don die sugah. Come back."

His eyes flew open. He looked at me with those Red on black eyes and smiled, "Rogue? Chere?" he said softly.

"I'm here sugah. Yer gonna be fine. We're gonna be just fine."

And Everything was fine.

The End


End file.
